superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Squid's Visit and To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Squid's Visit and Grandma's Kisses"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Jim Schumann Octavio Rodriguez |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Derek Iversen Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Merriwether Williams Jay Lender |- |'Creative Directors' |Vincent Waller Derek Drymon |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Pizza Delivery and All That Glitters"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Erik Wiese Zeus Cervas Sherm Cohen Aaron Springer Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Mike Roth Garret Ho Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese Steven Banks Sherm Cohen Aaron Springer Peter Burns Kent Osborne |- |'Creative Directors' |Vincent Waller Derek Drymon |- |'Animation Directors' |Sean Dempsey Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Squid's Day Off, Big Pink Loser, Hall Monitor and Nature Pants"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Walt Dohrn Chuck Kelin Paul Tibbitt Jay Lender Peter Burns Mark O'Hare William Reiss |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Jim Schumann |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Chuck Kelin Paul Tibbitt Jay Lender Peter Burns Mark O'Hare William Reiss Kent Osborne |- |'Creative Directors' |Vincent Waller Derek Drymon |- |'Animation Directors' |Edgar Larrazabal Sean Dempsey Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Nate Cash |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Nate Cash Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Andrew Overtoom Dani Michaeli Derek Drymon Richard Pursel Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squid's Visit" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fire Fish, Gary, Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Grandma's Kisses" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish #3, Fish #34 |- |'Marion Ross' |Grandma |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Pizza Delivery" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Customer |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Big Pink Loser" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Voice #3 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Delivery Man, Guy #4, Voice 3, Fish #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish #5, Fish #7 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Customer #3, Customer #6 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer #5 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Tom, Customer #1 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Jill Talley' |Customer #4 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Clerk |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Erik Wiese Carson Kugler Mike Roth Ennio Torresan Caleb Meurer Sam Henderson Jennie Monica Donna Grillo Gonzales Tom King Chuck Klein Kurt Dumas Sherm Cohen C.H. Greenblatt Chris Headrick William Reiss Dan Povenmire Kaz Chris Mitchell Mark O'Hare Jay Lender Victoria Barrett Chiba Kent Osborne |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robertryan Cory Todd White |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Michael Chen Andy Clark Peter Bennett Sam Henderson Kit Boyce Dan Povenmire |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya June Tedesco Megan Brown |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Marcy Lynn Dewey Philip Harris |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Karen Shaffer |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek Wendi McNesse Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Christian Evans Andrea N. Yomtob |- |'CG Post Production Assistant' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Editors' |Steve Downs Brian Robitaille |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez Rick Rhomadka |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Gabriel Rosas Keith Dickens Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Holderer Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Hollywood Digital |- |'Music Editors' |Nicolas Carr Lovecat Music |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Stephen C. Marston Kapono Beamer Eban Schletter Brad Carow |- |'"Stack of Leis" Grandma's Kisses, Pizza Delivery Squid's Day Off All That Glitters Nature Pants and Big Pink Loser version"' |Written by Casey Alexander, Walt Dohrn, Jay Lender, Paul Tibbitt, Sherm Cohen, Aaron Springer, Peter Burns, Erik Wiese, Zeus Cervas, Steven Banks, Walt Dohrn, Chuck Kelin, Jay Lender, Paul Tibbitt, Mark O'Hare, Peter Burns, William Reiss Composed by Kapono Beamer, Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, and Rodger Bumpass |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Dan Aguilar Gayle Mc Intyre |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Doug Williams Carl Linton |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films, inc. Getty Images Crying Baby Stock Footage Library Cat Meowing Stock Footage Library |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor "SpongeBob SquarePants" Paul Tibbitt |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2008, 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits